


Bitten

by vodkaandlime



Series: Forbidden [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, M/M, Mild Smut, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkaandlime/pseuds/vodkaandlime
Summary: brian drinks roger's blood without consent
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Forbidden [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885390
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Bitten

The filmy curtains billow inwards as the night breeze stirs them. A crow caws three times somewhere, the sound drifting in through the open windows and making Roger uneasy. He does not voice his unease – Brian would find his superstition foolish he thinks. 

Brian’s long fingers explore Roger. Roger expands to his touch – ready for his cock. Roger breathily invites Brian inside him – needy for him. The tip of Brian’s cock slides inwards. Brian brushes a damp tendril of hair away from Roger’s hot forehead, his voice a soft velvet caress as he asks how Roger feels. 

Roger wants Brian. He tells him so in a hoarse rasp. 

Brian pushes deeper inside him – he halts to allow Roger to become accustomed to accommodating him. Roger feels his sheer shimmering wings tremble – his body betraying his excitement – much to Brian’s delight. 

Roger’s cock drips, drooling with desire. Brian touches it with a calloused fingertip and Roger shivers and exclaims – wordless and wrecked already. 

Brian laughs – a sound that is pure joy – and he cradles Roger as he moves. Roger’s wings flutter, lifting them both off the bed and Brian gasps. Brian moves with greater urgency now – driving Roger towards an eruption of ecstasy – his hand firmly in charge of Roger’s leaking cock. 

Roger shoots upwards as his orgasm sweeps through him – he clasps Brian to him as they rocket off the bed propelled by the surprising strength of Roger’s pretty, delicate, wings. Brian has remarked before on how much power is produced despite their fragile appearance. 

Brian can fly too, of course, but not in human form. 

They drift back down to the bed and Brian is lost in a storm of sensations – an onslaught of emotions – drowning in a deluge of delight. Rapturous he forgets himself and yields to temptation - biting into the creamy flesh of Roger’s elegant neck. 

A line is crossed. 

Before, Brian has always sought permission before drinking Roger’s delicious exotic faerie blood. 

Now, without thinking – he takes.

Roger twists and turns in sudden distress at this unexpected violation. Roger protests verbally.

But Brian is lost in the moment and continues to sup from his lover. 

Roger flaps his wings wildly, wrenching himself out of Brian’s grasp. Blood wells, warmly wet, from the puncture marks in his neck. Roger makes an incoherent sound of mixed misery and rage as his wings speed him out of the open window and into the night.

The sudden departure of his beloved brings Brian back to his senses. He wails for Roger to return. He cries out in anguish calling to Roger that he is sorry.

But Roger has gone.

Brian has crossed a line. 

Still, he licks his lips savouring the tang of Roger’s blood.

Brian thinks he is a monster – he has taken without consent – he has betrayed the trust of the one he loves. He has hurt the one he should have protected. 

A dark part of Brian he is unwilling to acknowledge is thrilled with this stolen morsel of faerie blood.

Tears well in his eyes as he gazes towards the window – to where Roger disappeared – and the room seems darker now without Roger’s bright presence. The curtain blows inwards and Brian shivers although it has not felt cold until now – but Roger has gone and taken his warmth with him. 

Brian has crossed a line. Is the damage irrevocable? Will he be able to persuade Roger to return?


End file.
